petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Frančesko Tijelotvor
'Frančesko Tijelotvor '''is a Petronas City resident, a private undertaker who secretly takes organs from dead people he receives, and then sells the organs on the black market. Frančesko is a successful person who took organs from people such as Ivo Grigić, Ivan Benotsky, Chuck Testa, and Amanda Vjetrobran. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Frančesko moved to Petronas at the beginning of 2012, into a brand new house made especially for him. On the first floor, he decorated his own office for work. He is a private undertaker whose working hours are from 11 am to 8 pm from Monday to Friday. The people who wish to hire Tijelotvor for the autopsy of their deceased beloved ones must make an appointment with him. Once Tijelotvor receives a dead body, he proceeds to take some organs from them in order to sell them on the black market. He has his own secret room below one of two coffins on the first floor, where he keeps the organs in a chest. He lives on the second floor. ''The Mission .]] Displeased with the organs he could retrieve from Ivo Grigić, Frančesko was given a body of Ivan Benotsky. He was happy with the result after opening the body and taking a large number of organs so that he could sell them on the black market. The Coherents X Agent Smith left Frančesko Tijelotvor several months later, and told him to sell a kidney. As he left the place, Frančesko rushed outside to tell him he forgot to take a heart. He also added he still had Chuck Testa's organs. This is Life Several weeks later, Statko Stanić entered Frančesko's office in a hurry and hid behind the wall. Frančesko was just leaving his secret room where he was collecting organs and asked what Statko was doing. Statko explained he was being chased by a maniac, however, Frančesko saw an opportunity in that: Statko might be killed and he might thus get more organs. He was displeased already with the fact he couldn't retreive more organs from recently deceased Amanda Vjetrobran. looking at Tabela Tabloit's house.]] Later, Frančesko was walking in his neighbourhood, and bumped into Statko. Statko was being chased by the maniac at the time, and Frančesko decided to follow the two, as he still wanted Statko dead. Statko then proposed the two that the maniac should kill Tabela Tabloit, and Frančesko accepted the idea. Helliar's Problem Frančesko must have been shocked by the brutality of Amanda Vjetrobran's death, as he showed up in front of the New Main Mayoralty like many other people, only to put pressure on mayor Helliar to arrest Santa Claus Bifsi II who was about to have a trial under the charges of being the murderer of the teenager. Trivia * He saw mummer Talas before his incident with Statko Stanić. * He had a deal with agent Smith of the DEP agency, and probably sold some organs with him. Appearances * The Mission * The Coherents X - Part 1 * This is Life * ''Helliar's Problem ''(Seen in a crowd) Category:Petronas Characters Category:Lunatics